Barney's It's Raining, It's Pouring... (in BarneySagwaandTheodoreTugboatFantatic's dream)
Barney's It's Raining, It's Pouring... is a Barney Home Video. It was originally released on September 2, 1997. Plot Barney and the kids are playing outside with the parachute, until it starts to rain and they have to go inside. Barney decides to help them get ideas to come up with. Chip and Kim suggest that they take turns telling stories with the parachute. Tomie DePaola later pays everyone a visit to read them his new book, and he even shows them how to draw one of his characters. The children later discover that you can still find fun things to do on a rainy day, even though you can't play outside. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) (cameo) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Tomie dePaola Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Great Day #Ring Around the Rosie #What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? #Scary Stories #Number Limbo #Taking Turns #I am a Little Robot #This Old Man #Six Little Ducks #Alligator Pie #Sheep Medley: Little Bo Peep/Little Boy Blue #Rain Medley: Rain, Rain, Go Away/It's Raining, It's Pouring #Kim's Circus Dance #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This marks: **The Second Era / Post- Movie Pilot. **The start of Barney & Friends' Second Era and Post Movie (September 2, 1997). **The only Second Era/Post-Movie episode to continue use of the Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices til the cosutume/voice change in the Season 4 premiere "First Day of School" in November 17, 1997. **The first use of the 1997-2002 Barney doll. **The final use of the Season 3 intro for the theme song, and the only Second Era episode to use it. **The last regular appearences of Jason and Tosha. They would later return in the Season 5 home video "Sing and Dance with Barney", and in the Season 11 home video "The Best of Barney". **The third appearance of Tomie DePaola. The first being "Picture This", and the second being "Number Fun". This is also the only time he appeared with Jason. **The last use of the of the Season 3 Barney, (1996) Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices until the second movie "Barney's Stuupendous Book Adventure" and Season 10B-present. *Because this was released before Season 4 premiered, this home video still used the Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices, and the Season 3 intro for the theme song. However, it introduced the 1997-2002 Barney doll and the version of "I Love You" was very similar to the Season 4 version. This means this was considered the Second Era pilot before Season 4 aired. *A tarp can be seen when Barney and the kids were hiding in a parachute. *This episode is a bit similar to "Stick with Imagination!". In that episode, Instead of using a parachute, they use a stick. Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios logo (1997) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure Now avaliable promo #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's It's Raining, It's Pouring... Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Stuupendous Puzzle Fun trailer #Barney's Hats Off to BJ! VHS trailer #Joe Scruggs VHS trailer #Lyrick Studios logo (1997) 2000 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios logo (1998) #The Wiggles Music Video: Quack Quack Cock-a-Doodle-Doo #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Trailer #Barney Buddies Club Promo #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's It's Raining, It's Pouring... Title Card Closing End Credits #Barney's Hollywood Adventure trailer #What a World We Share Trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios logo (1998) 2005 Opening #HiT Entertainment FBI Warning #HiT Entertainment Interpol Warning #HiT Entertainment logo (2001) #Barney Developments Promo #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (2003-2004) #Barney Home Video logo (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's It's Raining, It's Pouring... Title Card Closing #End Credits #Bob the Builder: Help is on the Way trailer #Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines trailer #Barney: The Land of Make Believe trailer #Angelina Ballerina VHS/DVD trailer #ToddWorld trailer #Hit Entertainment logo (2001)